Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 7
(Montag, 23.08.2010) Rakel packte ihre Sachen zusammen und stopfte sie möglichst vorsichtig in ihren Seesack. Ihr alchemistisches Kästchen hatte sie gut gesichert irgendwo in der Mitte untergebracht. Ganz nach oben setzte sie den blauen Schmusedrachen, den sie von Estrid geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sie sah sich nochmal in dem Zimmerchen um. Sie hatte nur anderthalb Wochen hier gewohnt, und doch war es ihr zu einem Stück Heimat geworden. Sie seufzte leise, schulterte den schweren Seesack und ging die Treppe hinunter. Allison fegte gerade die Eingangshalle und Billy ritt auf einem Stock mit hölzernem Pferdekopf wild um sie herum, was das Saubermachen vermutlich nicht einfacher machte. "Allison, ich reise ab. Würdet Ihr mir ihren Billy vielleicht für den Weg in die Altstadt überlassen?" fragte Rakel. Allison war nicht schwer zu überreden und so gingen sie bald darauf zu zweit über den Markt und verschwanden in den Gasen dahinter. Billy fragte Rakel Löcher in den Bauch und sie beantwortete die Fragen über die Kampfkunstschule so kindgerecht wie sie konnte. An der Tür zur Schule dankte sie Billy, gab ihm ein Silberstück und verabschiedete ich von ihm. Er sah ihr kurz nach, bedauerte, dass sie sich immer nur im Dunkeln umgezogen hatte, und ging zurück nach Hause. Rakel ging über den Hof und öffnete die Tür. Im ersten Stock saß James am Tisch in ein Buch vertieft. Rakel warf einen Blick auf den Einband, 'Von Herzen und Unglück' hieß das Werk. Als er sie ihren schweren Seesack tragen sah, stand er auf und bot seine Hilfe an. Sie plauderten ein wenig über Zimmer mit Meerblick und James erzählte, er habe das Buch, ein Taschenbuch mit Kurzgeschichten, auf einem Markt in Seenhain gekauft. Und Rakel zeigte ihm einen der neuen Handzettel, die sie für das offene Training am 30. angefertigt hatte. "Sehr schön. Ich kann dein Engagement nur immer wieder loben." sagte James, bat sie dann aber, den Seesack erstmal abzusetzen und Platz zu nehmen. "Du hast gestern was gesagt, was mir keine Ruhe gelassen hat.". "Oh? Was schlimmes?" fragte Rakel. "'Ich bin nicht so dumm.' oder irgendwas in der Richtung. Was meintest du damit?". Rakel blickte James nachdenklich an. "Ich hätte darüber mit euch noch gesprochen. Sind wir hier wirklich allein?". "Hier? also hier in der Schule?". Rakel bejahte. "Ja, sind wir.". "Also vorweg ... Ich bin gerade hergekommen, mit Sack und Pack. Und nicht auf dem Weg nach ... Süderstade oder sonstwohin. Ich habe das Gefühl, das irgendwas anderes im Busche ist. Diese Warnungen vor den Männern, die auftauchen könnten, die merkwürdigen Leute, die Meister Branwick und ich besucht oder die uns hier besucht haben. Es mag ja sein, dass er - oder ihr - merkwürdigen Handel tätigt. Aber all das scheint mir nicht zu einer einfachen Schule zu passen. Und wir haben Sponsoren in einem Gebiet, das absolut unwirtlich ist. Jedenfalls sieht es auf der Karte so aus. Ich muss nicht mehr wissen, wenn ich nicht ... soll aber ich wüsste wenigstens gern, naja... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wüsste gern, wie ernst es ist und was wir hier riskieren." sagte sie schließlich. James wartete geduldig und suchte dann nach den richtigen Worten. "Gut, ich werde dir erzählen, was ich kann. Das Recht dazu hast du.". Rakel atmete tief durch. "Vorab, Berath und du, ihr seid nicht in akuter Gefahr.". Rakel sah James erwartungsvoll, aber voller Zutrauen an. "Diese 'Leute' sind über unsere Schule wohl nicht sonderlich erfreut. Deshalb ist es eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, dass du bewaffnet bist. Aber wie gesagt.. Sie sind nicht hinter euch her. Sie würden euch auch öffentlich niemals angreifen oder sonst was tun.". Rakel nickte, James fuhr fort "Aber sie können euch nutzen, um Druck auf uns und unsere Geldgeber auszuüben.". "Ich verstehe.". "Verzeih mir, dass ich dir nicht alles erzählen kann. Aber Unwissen ist hierbei ein großer Schutz. Irgendwann - und da bin ich mir sehr, sehr sicher - wird man dir alles erzählen.". "Dann war es vielleicht nicht klug, dass ich Billy gebeten habe, mich her zu begleiten." sagte Rakel. "Billy?". "Mmh. Der Sohn meiner Wirtin.". "Ah, der Bengel.". "Ich bin ja ausgezogen und sollte nicht allein gehen.". "Das war richtig so.". Rakel nickte. "Dann bin ich wohl erstmal ein wenig eingesperrt hier. Zumindest an Lesefutter wird es mir nicht mangeln." sie lächelte. "Du musst deine Zeit jetzt notgedrungen mit mir verbringen. Da wäre jedem das Verlies lieber.". Er grinste und Rakel seufzte theatralisch. "Diese Strafe ist wirklich hart." ihre Augen funkelten. "Ich weiß.". "Ich bin gern hier.". "Ja, die Schule an sich ist ein angenehmer Ort.". "Und ich bin, wie angemerkt, gerade von allein hergekommen mit Sack und Pack. Und ich weiß, es ist zu meinem besten. Aber doch ... flattert irgendwas aufgebracht in mir. Ich hoffe das legt sich. Nicht wegen dir natürlich. Einfach weil ich euch schaden könnte, würde ich allein raus gehen.". "Das ist vollkommen normal, du weißt, dass es da etwas gibt, worüber ich nicht mit dir reden kann.". "Trotzdem vertraue ich dir. Euch. Und ich habe einen Vorschlag.". "Raus damit.". Rakel schlug vor, verschiedene Bekleidungen und Perücken anzuschaffen und einen geheimen Notausgang anzulegen, der vielleicht nicht beobachtet würde. James schmunzelte und beruhigte sie. "Keine Sorge, Kleines. So schlimm ist unsere Lage nicht. Aber ich bin immer wieder überrascht, wie weit du denkst und was dabei alles raus kommt. Ich finde es sehr amüsant." er lächelte. "So so" sie schmunzelte "Und da mehr Wissen mehr Gefahr bedeutet ... ihr solltet weiteren Schülern gegenüber vorsichtiger sein als mir gegenüber. Wer weiß, was ich mit dem Wissen schon raus bekommen könnte, wenn ich's drauf anlegen würde. Was ich nicht tue, weil ich im Moment lieber niemandem außerhalb trauen mag.". "Rakel, ich vertraue dir genauso, wie du mir. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du keinem ein Wort sagst. Sonst würde ich dir das nicht erzählen.". Rakel kramerte in ihrem Seesack. "Und jetzt stell ich dir jemanden vor!" "Der muss aber klein sein, ein Gnom?". Rakel kam mit ihrem Schmusedrachen auf dem Arm und einem Grinsen im Gesicht zurück. "Das ist Fauch. Den hat mir Estrid geschenkt.". "Fauch? Sowas wie... Porz?". James schien belustigt. "Ja ich hab ihn so genannt. Naja er ist nicht ... er bewegt sich nicht. Und vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich ihn bestimmt heiß und innig geliebt." sie schmunzelte. James lächelte und Rakel setzte den Drachen auf den Tisch. "Sowas hatte ich nie. Also Spielzeug, das nur mir gehörte.". "Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch.". "Jetzt bin ich zu alt, um mich so richtig doll zu freuen. Irgendwie hat sich das irgendwann geändert.". Sie sah nachdenklich aus. "Ist was?". "Vermutlich hat mich das jetzt nicht gerade besonders fraulich gemacht, oder?". Sie lachte leise. "Wa..?" er lachte kurz auf. "Vergiss es. Du bist mehr Frau als die meisten in deinem Alter.". Rakel lächelte geschmeichelt. "Und das, obwohl du wahrscheinlich nicht richtig ein Mädchen sein konntest.". "Naja. wir haben ganz viel gespielt im Waisenhaus. Aber auf manche Dinge musste ich wohl verzichten. Ich glaub aber nicht, dass ich mich wirklich beklagen kann. Also dass meine Eltern tot sind schon, aber nicht, dass ich es sonderlich schlecht gehabt hätte.". "Wie auch immer. Du bist eine Frau. Das wollte ich damit nur sagen.". Rakel nickte. "Eine sehr.. frauliche Frau.". Er grinste, Rakel schmunzelte und wurde leicht rot, zog sich aber innerlich nicht zurück, was man an ihrem Ausdruck erkennen konnte. "Siehst du, das ist der beste Beweis.". "Was?". "Frauen lieben es, Komplimente zu bekommen.". Rakel lachte. "Da sind sie ganz verrückt danach." er grinste. "So so... Als Estrid mir neulich eins machte, war ich aber gar nicht ... naja, es war mir hauptsächlich peinlich." sie schmunzelte. "Sie ist ja auch eine Frau. Ich meinte Komplimente von Männern.". "Es lag mehr an ihrer Wortwahl." Rakel lächelte. "Aber das kommt noch dazu. Wobei ich sowas von Männern nicht unbedingt hören will." Sie lachte leise. "Was war es denn?" frate James neugierig. "Sie ... lobte ... meine frauliche Ausstattung oben herum. Mmmmh.". "Oh. Na.. darüber werde ich nichts sagen." er lachte und Rakel grinste. "Das geht immer nach hinten los, wirklich immer.". "Das glaub ich.". "Sagt man etwas negatives, ist man unten durch. Sagt man etwas positives, wird die Frau einen ... Spanner.. oder schlimmeres nennen. Von daher, die Beurteilung deines Körpers überlasse ich Estrid. Obwohl...". "Mmmh?" Rakel schaute gespannt. "Du bist sehr gut trainiert.". "Achso.". Sie lachten. "Ich denke, das darf ich sagen.". "Klar. Zu den anderen Sachen ... es ist etwas sehr persönliches, auf ihren Wuchs und die Ausformung hat man so gut wie keinen Einfluss, und dann schauen die Hälfte der Leute darauf. Und man muss damit leben, wie es halt ist.". "So viel sei gesagt...." - "Du musst da jetzt nichts zu sagen." sie grinste. "In sich ist alles stimmig. Du bist kein Mensch, bei dem ich reiß aus nehmen würde.". "Nicht? Das freut mich aber." ihr Grinsen wurde schelmisch. "Aber... falls du mal wieder eine Lieb ..." sie sah nachdenklich aus. "Nein, im Gegenteil. Die breite Masse dürfte dich sehr ansprechend finden.". Rakel legt den Kopf leicht schief. "Wäre ich bösartig, würde ich jetzt beleidigt sein." grinste sie. "'Durchschnittsware' also!". Sie lächelte offen, man sah, dass sie das nicht ernst meinte. "Komplimente sind eine heikle Sache.". "Erstmal: Du bist mit Sicherheit keine Durchschnittsware. Und wenn ich mal wieder.... was?". "Na falls du mal wieder eine Liebste hast, kannst du ihr bestimmt auch anders zeigen, was du an ihr magst.". Sie lächelte und James zog fragend eine Braue hoch. Rakel wurde rot. "Muss ich das jetzt erklären?". "Das wäre wohl das Beste. Du weißt doch, ich stehe oft auf dem Schlauch.". "Ich hab doch keine Erfahrung damit. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass man das ... also ...". James grinste breit. "Verstehe.". Rakel schaute ihn gespielt böse an. "Nicht böse sein.". "... nein nein". "Wenn du möchtest, erklärst du mir das ausführlich.". Rakel wurde rot. "Na ich dachte mir, äh man wird wohl nicht nur .. ähm .. das eine miteinander machen... sonder vielleicht auch kuscheln und sich streicheln und so. Und dabei kann man gewiss spüren, was der andere so mag.". Rakel sagte das alles, obwohl sie dabei zu ihrem Missvergnügen mal wieder knallrot wurde. James meinte schmunzelnd "Ja, das tut man sicher. Da hast du vollkommen Recht.". Rakel atmete tief durch. Sie scherzten noch ein wenig miteinander, dann meinte Rakel, sie sollte mal die Sachen hochbringen und ihr Zimmer mit Beschlag belegen. Sie teilten sich die Last gerecht, Rakel trug 'Fauch' und James ihren Seesack. Rakel führte ihn in ihr Zimmer und ging zu dem hinteren Bett unter den beiden Erkerfenstern. "Haben wir Bettzeug?". "Ja, unten. In Schränken.". "Gut, ich bezieh's später. Danke fürs rauf tragen. Mmmhh.". "Gern. Kommt da noch was?". "An Sachen?". "An Worten.". "Plapper ich zu viel?". "Oder war dein 'mmmhh' nur ein harmloses mmmhh?". Er lachte und Rakel grinste leicht. "Nicht doch, ich höre dich gern plappern.". Kein sehr netter Einwurf. "Nein, ich fragte ... boah! ich fragte mich ... Kann ich meine schmutzigen Sachen im Keller am Brunnen waschen?". "Wo sonst?". "Na draußen irgendwo an einem öffentlichen Brunnen, aber dann müsstest du immer mitkommen und zuschauen.". Sie grinste. "Das ersparen wir uns.". Er sah sich im Raum um und Rakel schwärmte von dem Ausblick bis zum Hafen, den man aus den Fenstern hier hatte. "Vielleicht malt der Leuchtturm nachts Figuren an die Wände." mutmaßte sie. Anscheinend war das kein interessanter Gedankengang für James, er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wirst du später ja sehen." sagte er. "Ja.". Rakel fiel etwas ein: "Ach ... Berath war gegen die Schulkleidung, die Meister Branwick ausgesucht hatte.". "Schulkleidung?" fragte James etwas irritiert. "Oh? Ja.. Einfach, dunkel, strapazierfähig." erklärte Rakel. "Mhh.". "Soll ich sie dir zeigen?" fragte sie. "Was möchte Berath denn für den Unterricht? Ja, tu das.". Sie meinte: "Aber er mag kein blau. Er will uns was anderes zeigen.". Rakel kramerte in ihrem Seesack und förderte die Sachen zu Tage und breitete sie auf ihrem Bett aus. "Reicht dir das so? Oder soll ich sie eben anziehen?" fragte sie. James antwortete "Wie du möchtest.". "Mir ist das egal, wär kein großer Aufwand.". "Dann mach es ruhig.". "gut.". Rakel legte ihren Gürtel mit den Waffen vorsichtig beiseite und schlüpft aus ihren Stiefeln. Sie sah zu James. Sie sah eine ganze Weile zu ihm, als er sich offensichtlich nicht umdrehen wollte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und drehte sich ihrerseits zum Bett um. Sie wechselte ihr Hemd gegen das bereitliegende und kurz konnte man ihren Rücken samt Riemchen und Trägern ihres BHs sehen, dann war beides wieder unter dem Schulhemd verschwunden.". Nun wandte sich James schnell ab, jetzt wurde er wohl ein wenig rot. "Tut... mir Leid. Irgendwie.. ach vergiss es.". Rakel verfuhr bei der Hose genauso und lachte leise dabei und meinte "Ich hoffe jetzt bist du rot.". Man konnte ihr Grinsen hören. "Pah... Das bisschen Rücken bringt mich nicht in Verlegenheit.". Rakel zog noch Schuhe, eine Weste und einen Gürtel an. "Du kannst wieder gucken.". Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Nicht? Schade". sie schmunzelte. "Schade?". Rakel nickte. "Mal schauen ob ich dich irgendwann erröten sehe" sagte sie grinsend. "Niemals. Dafür müsstest du schon... nein. Niemals." er grinste breit. "Ich fand diese .. was denn? .. Sachen eigentlich gut. schlicht, praktisch, und so, aber Berath waren sie zu ... blau.". "Nichts, bleiben wir bei niemals." er lächelte "Ich finde sie brauchbar. Es ist für den Unterricht, da ist die Farbe doch egal.". "Berath wird nun selbst Vorschläge machen. Ja... wenn eine Frau gemeckert hätte, aber Berath?" sie kicherte. "Tja..". "Und was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Nachmittag?" fragte Rakel. "Weiß nicht. Hast du eine Idee?". "Hmm. Reden? Unterricht? Oder du nimmst mich irgendwohin mit, allein wär' ich ja nicht. Oder...". James wartete gespannt. Rakel wurde mal wieder rot und während James lächelnd neckend auf ihr Gesicht zeigte, ergänzte sie "... oder wir schauen diesen Silberwald an. Falls der in der Nähe ist.". Sie sah so aus, als wäre ihr das gerade noch eingefallen, und sie hätte vielleicht was anderes sagen wollen. "Der Silberwald ist in Lordaeron.". "Das ist weit im Norden, nicht wahr?". James nickte. "Schade. Aber irgendwann möchte ich dort einmal hinreisen.". "Das wirst du, hab ich dir ja schon gesagt. Hast du sonst noch eine Idee?". Rakel sah ihn etwas zögerlich an, schüttelte dann den Kopf. Die Röte war geblieben. "Du vielleicht?". James musste ein weiteres Mal grinsen. "Ich kenn' dich ja jetzt schon ein Weilchen.". "Ja.". "Also weiß ich, wann du meistens rot wirst.". "Wann denn?" frage Rakel. "Allerdings verstehe ich es im Augenblick nicht. Wenn man dir ein Kompliment macht, zum Beispiel. Oder wenn man von... diversen Dingen spricht. Oder einfach wenn dir irgendwas peinlich ist.". "Dann ist ja gut. Ich dachte schon, ich würde meine Gedanken auf der Nasenspitze tragen.". Sie lächelte. "Tust du doch.". "Hmpf!" sie grinste wider Willen. "Also, was ist? Du siehst ja nicht umsonst aus, wie eine reife Tomate." er grinste. Rakel blickte zu Boden. "Magst du keine Tomaten?" fragte er. "Doooch..." antwortete sie gedehnt. "Aber?". "Ich kann nicht gut aussprechen, was ich dachte. Das schickt sich nicht gerade. Und außerdem ... steht mir das nicht zu.". "Das kann ich schlecht beurteilen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wovon du sprichst.". Rakel schmunzelte. "Ich weiß immer nicht, ob du mir das vorspielst um mich aufs Glatteis zu locken, oder ... nicht.". "Vorspielen? Glatteis? Ich verstehe nicht ganz.". James verstand anscheinend wirklich nicht. "Mmmh ich sehe." antwortete Rakel. "Und du erwartest bestimmt, dass ich dir das jetzt haarklein erkläre, richtig?". James meinte lächelnd "Ich hoffe doch.". Rakel grinste. "Neulich als wir am Hafen saßen ... da hast du gesagt, naja. Du würdest gern da die ganze Nacht mit mir sitzen. Und dass du gern mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen möchtest neben der Schule. Und das tust du ja auch gerade.". "Ja.. und was hat das mit Glatteis zu tun?". Rakel schaute leicht verzweifelt. "Da kommen wir noch zu ... Ich nehme an, das hat sich nicht geändert, oder?". "Nein, ich verbringe nach wie vor sehr gerne Zeit mit dir.". "mmhmhmm Naja, und als du mich nach Hause gebracht hast, hast du mich in den Arm genommen.". "Ja.." er lächelte "Rakel, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.". Rakel wirkte ziemlich verlegen und etwas ratlos. Sie knetete ihre Finger. James schien das ganze wohl immer noch nicht zu verstehen. "Wenn du von mir nicht in den Arm genommen möchtest, sag das einfach. Dann lasse ich es.". "Beim Licht.." murmelte Rakel. "Und wenn doch?". Das trug nicht dazu bei, den Rotton zu mindern. "Nee.. keine Sorge. Ich nehme keine Frau in den Arm, die es nicht will.". "Ich will es aber nicht nicht.". "Nicht nicht? Also soll ich dich in den Arm nehmen?". Rakel seufzt leise "Wenn du willst...". "Warum sollte ich nicht wollen?". "Vielleicht weil du dir nicht sicher bist? Vielleicht weil ich zu seltsam bin?". "Seltsam bist du nicht. Und wobei sollte ich mir sicher sein? Ich bin sicher, dass ich dich mag. Und Menschen die man mag, hat man gerne um sich. Die nimmt man auch gerne in den Arm. Falls du das meinst.". Rakel nickte langsam und sah ziemlich hilflos aus. "Ich hab keine Erfahrung in diesen Dingen. Aber vermutlich bringt es nichts, dumm herum zu reden.". "Willst du mir noch was sagen? Nein, das bringt wirklich nichts.". "Soll ich denn?" fragte Rakel ein wenig ratlos. "Ja, red' es dir von der Seele.". Rakel setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Als sie merkte, dass sie zu James total hoch schauen musste, stand sie wieder auf. "Setz' dich ruhig." er setzte sich neben sie, und Rakel setzte sich wieder hin. Leise sagte sie "Ich glaub ich hab mich verliebt. Es fühlt sich jedenfalls so an.". "Freut mich. Wer ist denn der Glückliche?". James meinte die Frage wohl sehr ernst. "Dir muss man alle Sachen ziemlich direkt sagen, oder?" sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin daran gewöhnt." er lächelte entschuldigend. "In wen schon. Berath vielleicht? In dich natürlich." sagte sie leise "Aber ich will nicht, dass das irgendwas zwischen uns kaputt macht. Wenn du mich nicht mehr als nur magst, ist das in Ordnung. Das wird schon wieder vergehen. Irgendwann.". James machte große Augen, verschluckte sich dann und hustete bitterlich. Rakel klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. "Danke... Ich dachte.. naja... dass das ganze nur eine harmlose Schwärmerei ist...". Rakel betrachtete konzentriert ihre Hände. James entfuhr ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. "Gut, hör zu. Ich habe dich sehr gern, Rakel. Wirklich sehr gern. Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir.. um ehrlich zu sein, ich genieße die Zeit mit dir. Aber momentan verändert sich vieles in meinem Leben. Die Schule... eine Frau, von der ich geglaubt habe, sie nicht mehr wieder zu sehen, kommt plötzlich wieder in die Stadt... Du.... Es ist ein wenig viel, weißt du? Ich hätte wohl von alleine darauf kommen können. Oder eher darauf kommen sollen.". Rakel hörte aufmerksam zu, James fuhr fort "Du bist eine wunderschöne Frau, lustig.. aber auch ernsthaft, wenn es angebracht ist. Im Grunde genau das, was man sich von einer Frau wünscht. Ob da von meiner Seite mehr ist, oder sein könnte, weiß ich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein... ich habe auch noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich hätte es wohl nie gemerkt. Aber eines kann ich dir versichern." fuhr er fort, "Ich würde niemals Spielchen mit dir spielen.". Rakel war blass geworden und James legte einen Arm um sie. "Wer weiß, was kommt? Ich denke, jetzt habe ich einen Grund, um über das ganze nachzudenken.". "Ich hätt's vielleicht nicht sagen sollen." sie klang etwas rau und lehnte sich an. "Falsch. Jetzt weiß ich, was los ist. Und ich kann dich besser verstehen.". Rakel lächelte schwach. Sie sagte leise "Ich hoffe du gehst mir nicht aus dem Weg, um mir nicht weh zu tun außerhalb des Unterrichts. Und ... und ...". "Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ja?". "Wenn ..". "Na komm, sag schon." er lächelte auffordernd. "Wenn du sie zurückgewinnen kannst, werde ich mich für dich freuen.". James schaute erschrocken, lachte dann aber. "Nein, das Kapitel ist beendet.". Rakel drehte den Kopf zu ihm. "Es war nur überraschend, nochmal von ihr zu hören.". "Aber es hat dich aufgewühlt, dass sie wieder da ist.". "Natürlich, das weckt Erinnerungen.". Rakel nickte. "Aber Erinnerungen sind keine Gefühle.". "Ich kann's mir vorstellen, glaub ich.". Rakel sah erleichtert aus und etwas erschöpft. "Nein, ich habe sie abgehakt.". Rakel meinte "Ich werd' dich nicht ... naja. irgendwie drängen, oder irgendwelche Spielchen spielen. Außerdem bist du ja eh recht ... robust, gegen Andeutungen". Sie grinste kurz und James grinste ebenfalls. "Mach einfach da weiter, wo du aufgehört hast.". Rakel nickte. "Du musst dich jetzt nicht verstellen.". "Das wäre, was wir heute unternehmen? Oder was meinst du?". "Ja, genau. Da war doch was.". "Du meinst was ich vorhin dachte?". "Zurück dazu, was wäre anstößig?". Rakel hüstelte. "In meiner ... naiven ... Vorstellung, dachte ich, dass es dir bestimmt genauso ginge wie mir und ich dachte daran, dass ... naja. Ich dachte ans Küssen." sie lächelte. "Ah... Gut.. Anstößig finde ich das jetzt aber nicht.". "Nicht?". "Nein, was soll an einem Kuss anstößig sein?". Rakel antwortete "Ich glaube ich sollte meine anerzogene Bewertung einiger Dinge überdenken.". "Hast du schonmal jemanden geküsst?". "Nein. Naja Estrid." sie lächelt. James lachte. "Und als Kind bestimmt die ein oder andere Matrone, aber nicht so, wie sich Männer und Frauen küssen.". "Dann muss ich mich wohl geschmeichelt fühlen.". "Und falls du irgendwann auch mehr für mich empfinden solltest, komme ich auf das Thema Küssen zurück." sie lächelte. "Mmmh. Und was anderes kann ich dir auch versprechen." sie wurde wieder ein wenig rot. "Ich werd' dich nicht verführen. Ich wüsste zwar nicht, wie genau das geht und ob das klappen würde, aber das wäre nicht, was ich mir für mich vorstelle.". "Naja... da gehören ja irgendwie zwei dazu.". Rakel war ein wenig überrascht. "Ja? Irgendwie komm ich mir manchmal vor wie ein halbes Kind.". James sagte "Die Frage ist doch: Würde ich mich verführen lassen? Vor allem jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass es nicht um ein einmaliges Erlebnis, sondern um mehr gehen würde.". "Nach Meinung meiner Matronen sind alle Männer wie wild hinter den Frauen her und man muss sich eher vor ihnen sorgen.". "Das ist Quatsch." befand James. "Mmmh ich sehe." sie grinste und schaut James offen an. "Ganz ehrlich. Wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde und es nur um ein Abenteuer für eine Nacht ginge? Das ist rein hypothetisch gefragt. Würdest du da ... naja?" sie schmunzelte und war seltsamer Weise nicht rot geworden, vielmehr sah sie James neugierig und offen an. "Weiß nicht... vielleicht. Wie gesagt, du bist hübsch." er lächelte. "Ich würde wohl höchstwahrscheinlich. Ich bin ja auch nur ein Mann.". Sie grinsten. "Bleibt die Frage, was wir anstellen, wo Küssen ausfällt." sagte Rakel und zwinkerte. "Wird es jetzt anzüglich?" James musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. "Nein nein. Wie gesagt, solltest du meine Gefühle einmal erwidern... dann fangen wir mal ganz vorsichtig mit Küssen an." sie wurde doch wieder rot. "Einverstanden.". Rakel meinte "Wie ich Estrid kenne, wird sie dir bestimmt bis dahin meine Vorzüge lobpreisen. Falls sie uns nicht noch schmollt wegen neulich.". Just bei diesen Worten kam die genannte die Treppe hoch. "ups. Hallo Estrid" sagte Rakel. "Aaaaach" Estrid grinste breit. "Ich lass euch besser alleine.". Rakel sagte "Nein. Du bleibst hier!". "Bis dann.". "Hiergeblieben!" rief Rakel ihr nach. "Wie enervierend." setzte sie leiser hinzu. Sie versuchte es mit einem lauteren "Estrid liebes? Kommst du bitte rauf?". James meinte "Gehen wir runter, vielleicht ist sie ja dort." und Rakel stimmte zu. Sie suchten eine ganze Weile nach Estrid und selbst die Drohung, ihrem Adoptivvater zu erzählen, dass sie hier rumzaubern würde, half nicht. Schließlich fragte James "Was hältst du von einer Unterrichtsstunde heute? Ich hätte auch noch ein weiteres Kraut für dich.". "Das hatte ich ja vorhin auch schon vorgeschlagen." sagte Rakel. "Na dann...". "Da wäre mir viel Pein erspart geblieben..." sie lachte. "Aber draußen rum laufen wirst du nicht." stellte James fest. "Zum warm werden wirst du dich also schon vor den Kraftübungen dehnen.". Rakel nickte. "Ja. Vielleicht kann ich nachher ein wenig vom Keller unters Dach und zurück laufen.". "Oh, wunderbarer Vorschlag. Ja, Treppenlaufen wäre wirklich nicht übel." befand James. Rakel warf ein: "Übrigens schien Meister Branwick nicht angetan davon, dass ich immer mit Gewichten laufe. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht kannst du ihn mal fragen.". James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mein Unterricht.". Estrid tauchte auf und meinte "wie langweilig!". Rakel grinste sie an. "Na, genug Verstecken gespielt?" fragte James. "Ab sofort muss ich mein Erscheinen planen, damit ich euch nicht störe." neckte Estrid. "Nein" meinte Rakel. "Oh doch.". "Oh nein.". Estrid setzte sich auf James Schoß und die beiden kabbelten herum. James legte einen Arm um Estrid. Rakel erklärte "Ich habe James gesagt, dass ich verliebt in ihn bin. Aber das ist momentan einseitig, also ... du störst wirklich nicht, Süße.". Estrid fiel die Kinnlade herunter. James meinte ergeben "Jetzt geht's los..." und seufzte. Estrid hob an "Wie kannst du nur nicht in so ein reizendes Geschöpf verliebt sein? Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?". Rakel neckte sie "Du hast meine Vorzüge wohl nicht ausführlich genug gelobt." sie kicherte vergnügt. "Wenn ich ein Kerl wäre .... also" fuhr Estrid fort. James sagte "Estrid... Genug, ja?". Estrid sagte "Dann nehme ich sie halt.". Rakel schaute sie an. "Du?". Estrid legte ihre Arme von hinten um Rakel und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ja Ich". "Und Eik?" fragte James. "Den bekomme dann ich, oder was?". "Ähm...ja Eik...hmmm". "Wenn ich raten sollte..." orakelte Rakel. "Es ist nicht mehr Eik...". Rakel nickte, das hatte sie schon vermutet. James fragte "Sondern?". Rakel meinte frech "Estrid liebt jetzt mich." sie grinste und man sah ihr den Schalk an. Estrid bejahte und übertrieb gleich maßlos "Sie hat mir ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt." uns sah dabei auch noch so aus, als ob sie das völlig ernst meinte. Rakel wurde rot. "Estrid!". James klatschte sich die flache Hand gegen die Stirn. "Was denn Schatz?" fragte Estrid grinsend. "Ist doch so.". "Nein ist es nicht." murmelte Rakel. "Darüber kannst du vielleicht Scherze machen Süße.". Estrid ging zurück zu James. "Also Jamy ich versteh dich nicht.". James sah zu ihr hoch. "Hrm?". "Also macht ihr jetzt Unterricht?" fragte Estrid und Rakel erklärte ihr "Estrid, Gefühle kann man nicht erzwingen und sie entstehen auch nicht nur, weil einem jemand optisch ganz gut gefällt.". Estrid schlug ihnen vehement vor, zum Hafen zu gehen, Rakel und James versuchten ihr zu erklären, warum das nicht geht. Schließlich redeten die beiden wieder seltsames Zeug. "Estrid, dein Rabe." meinte James. "Der hat sich nicht ganz verstanden mit... naja anderen..anderen irgendwas.". James dachte wohl, das müsse einleuchtend sein. Rakel fragte, ob sie kurz fortgehen solle. Sollte sie nicht. Estrid fragte "Du meinst der Eisenhut verträgt sich mit gewissen Bienen nicht?". "Ja, dass passt." meinte James. Und Estrid meinte "Das musst du echt noch lernen James." und grinste. "Die Bienen haben wohl gerade Saison in Sturmwind." meinte er und Rakel merkte an "Eigentlich sollten Bienen, die vom Eisenhut naschen, tot umfallen. äh rausfallen.". Estrid - Rakel ignorierend - meinte "Welche Art von Bienen?", "Orangene Bienen.". "Wer zum Teufel ist denn orange?". James entfuhr ein langer Seufzer. "Bist du so doof?". Rakel warf ein "Sie hat was mit dir gemein, James. Man muss die Dinge beim Namen nennen." sie grinste. "Ja.. das stimmt wohl." gab James zu. Rakel befand "Ich geh mal das Bett beziehen und du klärst sie auf." Estrid setzte sich wieder frech auf James Schoß und Rakel verzog sich mit der Bettwäsche aus dem Schrank nach oben. Sie lüftete und schaute sich um. Sorgfältig machte sie ihr Bett und setzte Fauch auf das Kopfkissen. Dann räumte sie die Dinge aus ihrem Seesack in die Truhe und faltete sie dabei ordentlich auf. Sie nahm sich Zeit dafür, vermutlich würde die Erklärung ein wenig dauern. Rakel kam danach gut hörbar die Treppe herunter und fand Estrid immer noch Arm in Arm auf James Schoß sitzend vor. "Was für ein süßes Paar." grinste sie. "Könnt ihr beide auch was anderes sagen?" fragte James. Sie neckten sich eine Weile und James warnte Estrid eindringlich, das ganze nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Rakel sagte "Ich geh nicht mehr unbewaffnet raus und werde die Zeit hier zum Trainieren nutzen. Es wäre sicherlich gut, so schnell wie möglich richtig fit zu werden.". "So will ich das hören." meinte James. Und Estrid bot sich an, sie mit den Dingen zu versorgen, die nötig waren. Sie alberten noch ziemlich lange herum, aber irgendwann konnte Rakel den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Sie war nicht eifersüchtig auf Estrid und wusste ja auch, dass die beiden sowas wie Geschwister waren. Aber es tat ihr weh, sie hätte zu gern selbst dort gesessen. Und für dieses Gefühl war sie auch noch böse auf sich selbst. Rakel verschwand und putzte die Schlafräume nochmal ein zweites Mal durch. Die Schreiner hatten echt eine ziemliche Schweinerei hinterlassen. Sie widmete sich der Arbeit und erwog, die Übung zum seelischen Gleichgewicht durchzuführen. Aber es gab genug zu putzen, und vielleicht würde sie das genauso wieder beruhigen. Als sie eine ganze Weile später zurück kam, saßen die beiden immer noch so da. Rakel ging lieber ins Erdgeschoss und bald folgte ihr Meister ihr. Estrid hockte sich aufs Geländer und sah Rakel bei den Übungen zu. Rakel begann mit den Dehnübungen und fuhr dann mit denen zum Kraftaufbau fort. Estrid besah sich Rakel und meinte zu James "Du doofer Hammel....die ist traurig...". "Sie hat Unterricht. Stör sie nicht. Um ihre Laune kümmere ich mich später." antwortete er. "Aaaach?" Estrid hob eine Braue und grinste. "Genug, Estrid." beschied er ihr. Dieses Mal hatte sie zusätzlich zum Schlagen in James Handfläche beim Hochkommen auch noch die Gewichte an den Handgelenken zu tragen. "Wischi Waschi ist nicht, hau zu, ich bin nicht aus Glas." meinte James, als Rakel zu zaghaft zuschlug. Estrid verschwand während des Unterrichts, er war wohl zu langweilig für sie. Rakel wirkte nach 25 Durchgängen ziemlich erschöpft, das zusätzliche Gewicht machte ihr zu schafen. Sie schaute verbissen und bemühte sich um eine gleichmäßige Atmung. Schließlich hatte sie aber auch den 30. Durchgang geschafft. Es folgten die Kniebeugen und am Ende die Liegestützen, von denen sie heute 15 statt zehn machen musste. Im Anschluss daran führte sie das Oberschenkelschlackern durch zur Lockerung ihrer Muskulatur. Dabei erzählte sie leichtsinniger Weise von der Massage, die sie neulich bekommen hatte. Und damit natürlich auch von dem elenden Spagat, der dieser vorweg gegangen war. "Lass sehen.". Rakel sah aus, als ob sie sich gerade verfluchen würde und James zwinkerte ihr zu. "Dafür gibt es vielleicht auch die Massage.". "Dann brauche ich aber unbedingt deine Hilfe.". "Was soll ich tun?" fragte er. "Du musst dich hinter mich stellen und mich an den Händen festhalten.". Bevor sie anfangen konnten, kam ein Bote, der ein Paket von Estrid brachte. Rakel stellte es erstmal an die Treppe, nachdem der Elf wieder gegangen war und schickte sich nun an, mit James Unterstützung, ihm den Spagat vorzuführen. Es fühlte sich nicht wirklich angenehmer an als neulich, aber Rakel kam ein wenig weiter. Als sie zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden an James Händen hing, kam Berath herein. Er grüßte "Guten Abend, Meister. Guten Abend, Rakel. Guten Abend, Teppich der Qual.". Rakel grinste kurz, bevor sich die Anspannung und Konzentration wieder auf ihrem Gesicht sammelten. "Tut gut, der Spagat, nicht?" meinte Berath. Rakel warf ihm einen Blick zu, senkte sich vorsichtig weiter ab. James ging langsam in die Knie, um ihr Gewicht halten zu können. Rakel schloss die Augen und ließ sich ganz ganz langsam weiter hinunter. "wie ... viel ?" - "Hmm... ein Stückchen noch." antwortete Berath. Rakels Gesicht zeigte wilde Entschlossenheit und sie ließ sich noch weiter hinunter, bis sie den Teppich erreichte. "Super, Kurze." jubelte Berath. Der Schweiß perlte von Rakels Stirn und auch sonst war sie ziemlich verschwitzt. Berath machte sich auch ans Werk, den Spagat zu üben. Rakel lächelte kurz und beugte den Oberkörper nach links, immer weiter, umfasste die Zehen, und zog sie ein Stück zu sich heran. Ihr entschlüpfte dabei ein ziemlich gequälter Laut. Sie ließ ihren Fuß los und beugte sich zur anderen Seite. Sie erreichte auch die Fußspitze, aber als sie auch diese heranziehen wollte, ließ sie sie plötzlich los und verharrte in der Senkrechten. Berath stellte sich auf den Teppich und begann die Beine zu spreizen. Rakel sagte "rauf ... bitte." und James zog sie langsam hoch. "Nicht übel. Ich bin beeindruckt." meinte er zu Rakel. Berat hattet die Hälfte des Spagats geschafft, als sein Bein wegrutschte und er vollends und mit lautem Krach in den Spagat fiel. Rakel schüttelte ihre Beine aus und sagte "Danke. Die Übung ist nicht fertig, aber ich bin ein wenig weiter gekommen. - Berath!" rief sie erschrocken, als dieser herunterkrachte. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Meister Febrosi. Rakel blickte schmerzerfüllt und mitleidsvoll auf ihren Mitschüler. "Mir... geht... es g-gut..." Berath versuchte zu lächeln. "Das sieht... schmerzhaft aus." meinte James. "Allerdings." stimmte Rakel zu. "Soll ich dir hoch helfen?" bot James Berath an. "Danke... gut f-festgestel..lt. Ja... b-b-bitte.". James ließ Rakels Hände los, die eigentlich gar keine Hilfe mehr benötigt hätte und reichte Berath beide Hände. Berath ließ sich hoch helfen und Rakel legte sich auf der anderen Seite des Teppichs auf den Rücken und stellte die Beine locker auf. Sie unterhielten sich ein Weilchen, Bertah hatte im Gasthaus geübt, sowohl den Spagat - dort hatte er geklappt - als auch das Jonglieren. Bertah verspeiste die Banane aus dem Jutesäckchen und James meinte "Dann lockern wir die Beine mal, oder?". Rakel fragte "Soll ich die Hose ablegen für das Muskelmittel? Oder kommt das hinterher drauf?". "Eine Salbe?". Berath murmelte was von hier übernachten. Rakel sagte "Ja, sie hält die Muskeln warm und hilft ihnen, sich zu entspannen, solange man sie nicht anstrengt. Sie ist unten in dem Jutesäckchen in einem Tiegel.". James meinte "Dann nehmen wir sie gleich, und massieren sie ein.". Er ging in Rakels Zimmer hoch und holte nach ihrer Beschreibung den Tiegel mit der Salbe aus ihrer Truhe. Berath schlief derweil ein. Als James wieder herunterkam, schnarchte Berath laut. James weckte ihn unsanft und Rakel beugte sich vor, um ihre Schuhe zu öffnen und verzog dabei das Gesicht. Berath fuhr erschrocken hoch. "Geschlafen wird in Betten, nicht auf dem Teppich." stellte ihr Meister klar. Berath knurrte und legte sich wieder hin. Rakel zuckte mit den Schultern und hantierte weiter an ihren Schuhen. Schließlich streifte die Schuhe ab und hakte dann die Verschlüsse ihrer Hose auf und zog diese unter ihrem Hintern hervor und dann langsam ganz aus, vorsichtig, um die Beine nicht zu sehr zu belasten. James fragte "Habt ihr die Muskeln erst gelockert, oder gleich geknetet?". Rakel trug darunter ein anständiges Höschen, das bestimmt einmal weiß gewesen war. Die ehemals knallroten Herzchen waren inzwischen sehr verwaschen. Das Höschen wirkte sehr sauber, aber eben auch alt. Es stammte bestimmt noch aus dem Waisenhaus. Als Rakels Blick darauf fiel, wurde sie puterrot und murmelte, sie müsse wohl mal mit Estrid reden. James sparte sich einen Kommentar, Rakels Gesichtsfarbe sprach Bände. "Also?" fragte er möglichst normal. "Ähm wie war die Frage, Meister?" fragte Rakel verlegen. "Ob die Muskeln erst gelockert wurden, oder gleich massiert wurde.". Berath sagte "Hrrmmm... Ihr macht mir zu viel krach. Ich geh ins Bett." und sie wünschten ihm eine gute Nacht. Rakel erklärte ihrem Meister "Er hat die Beine angehoben, gestreckt und gegen die Zehen gedrüctkt, dass sie sich noch mehr strecken, dann musste ich mich umdrehen, und da hat er ähnliches auch gemacht.". Berath wünschte ihnen noch viel Spaß und auf der Treppe, fast schon verschwunden, warf er noch ein "Schickes Höschen übrigens." in den Raum, und Rakel sandte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick nach. James grinste stumm und man konnte Berath von oben lachen hören. "Wir machen das dann genauso." sagte Meister Febrosi. "Beine hoch.". Rakel hob ihre Beine an. James hielt die Beine fest, streckte sie durch und drückte gegen sie, erst leicht, dann fester. Rakel versuchte, möglichst entspannt auf dem Boden herumzuliegen. Sie sagte "Meister Branwick hat mich durch die Lederhose massiert, der muss ganz schön kräftige Finger haben.". James ließ die Beine los und Rakel drehte sich auf den Bauch. "Und jetzt da die Beine hoch, ja?". "Ja so ein bischen anheben und nochmal dehnen, so wars glaub ich." meinte sie. James hob die Beine ein wenig an und drückte sie wieder durch, Rakel seufzte wohlig und meinte "tut gut, wenn der Schmerz nachlässt". Meister Febrosi fragte "Wenn Meister Branwick über der Lederhose massiert hat.. wie kam dann die Salbe auf die Haut? Hast du das im Nachhinein selbst gemacht?". "ja. Ich hab erst danach das Beutelchen bekommen.". "Verstehe. Gut, dann machen wir das wohl genauso." meinte er. "Du meinst ich soll das machen?" fragte Rakel. "Davon gehe ich mal aus, ja.". "Kann ich. - Ihr meint... wollte ich sagen." verbesserte sie sich schnell. "Schon gut." er lächelte. "Oder dachtest du, ich schmier dich jetzt mit Salbe ein?". Rakel erklärte "Er meinte, als ich wegen der Salbe fragte, jetzt sei es zu spät. Entweder vorher oder hinterher, ich kann das aber auch gern machen.". "Gleich danach?". "Weiß nicht? Oder oben im Zimmer.". James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Erstmal die Massage." beschied er. Rakel nickte und James zog seine Handschuhe aus. Rakels Blick fiel auf seine rechte Hand, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. "Sicher, das du da nicht was durcheinander bringst?" fragte ihr Meister. "Was denn?". "Naja, Salben oder Öle werden einmassiert. Für gewöhnlich.". "Mmmh naja du woltest ja nicht.". "Ich habe lediglich gefragt, wie ihr das gemacht habt.". "Verflixt Ich krieg das einfach nicht hin..." meinte Rakel in Bezug auf die Anrede. James grinste "Jetzt entspann dich erstmal.". Rakel nickte artig und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Ihr Meister verrieb die Salbe auf seinen Handflächen. Dann schaute er sie fragend an. "Mmmh?" machte Rakel fragend. "Auch wenn du bereits zugestimmt hast, ich frage trotzdem. Darf ich?". "Ich glaube ihr müsst mich dafür schon anfassen, Meister.". Er schmunzelte und legte dann seine Hände auf Rakels rechten Oberschenkel, verrieb erst die Salbe auf der Haut, ehe er vorsichtig zu kneten begann. Rakel meinte "Beim Training gelten andere Regeln als sonst. Keine Sorge ich versteh das schon nicht falsch.". "Das nennt man Manieren." erklärte ihr Meister ihr ruhig. "Auch beim Training fässt man eine Frau nicht einfach so an.". Rakel nickte und meinte "Ja das ist vermutlich eine gute Idee. Ihr dürft." sie schmunzelte. "Schon dabei.". Rakel kicherte wegen der höflichen Nachfrage und des Gesprächsverlaufs. "Kitzelt das?" fragte James. Rakel verneinte. "Hmm.." meinte er und wischte den Gedanken bei Seite. Seine Hände wanderten Richtung Knie, umschlossen dann die Unterseite des Muskels und drückten sanft zu, lockerten den Griff und drückten wieder zu. "Aber es tut meinen Muskeln spürbar gut." sagte Rakel. Ihr Meister wiederholt dies, wobei er langsam weiter hoch wanderte. Dann stoppte er, nahm wieder ein wenig Salbe aus dem Tiegelchen und verrieb sie von neuem auf seinen Handflächen. Er kümmerte sich dann um die Außenseite. Auch dort wechselt sich das Drücken und Lockern ab. Rakel betrachtete sich ihren Meister und spürte den Muskeln nach. Er ließ die Hände dann kurz auf der Innenseite ruhen. Dort verteilte er wieder ein wenig Salbe, die er dann vorsichtig, aber bestimmt in die Haut einmassierte. Rakels Herzschlag wurde ein wenig schneller. Aber sie ließ sich davon nichts anmerken und schaute ganz normal. Als die ganze Salbe einmassiert war, ließ er das rechte Bein los, umfasste den linken Oberschenkel und verteilte auch hier etwas von der Salbe. Rakel stellte das rechte Bein leicht auf, so dass von allen Seiten Luft an die Salbe kam. Ihr Meister wiederholte die ganze Prozedur mit Rakels linkem Bein. Von unten nach oben, von außen nach innen. Abwechselnd lockernd und drückend. Ab und an ließ er die Hand mit sanftem Druck über die Haut gleiten, um die Salbe zu verteilen. Dabei sah er Rakel immer wieder in die Augen, aber immer nur ganz kurz, dann wandte er sich wieder der Massage zu. Rakel schaute zurück, sie sah entspannt und wohlig aus. Ihre Muskeln konnte sie noch deutlich spüren, aber sie schmerzten jetzt nicht mehr. Ihr Meister ließ nun auch das linke Bein los, nachdem die Salbe komplett eingezogen war. "Die Arme auch?" fragte er. Rakel zog die Beine an und kam mit dem Oberkörper hoch. "Hat Meister Branwick nicht gemacht, allerdings hatte ich da keine Liegestützen gemacht, mmmh." meinte sie. "Darum frage ich." sagte er und setzte sich gemütlich hin. Rakel nickte, schlüpfte schnell wieder in ihre Hose, um diese Peinlichkeit von Unterwäsche zu verstecken, und zog dafür ihre Weste aus. "Reicht hochkrempeln?" fragte sie und meinte damit ihr graues Leinenhemd. "Sicher.". Rakel grinste kurz. "Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr dran, was ich daunter trage. Ist vielleicht besser, wir lassen es im Verborgenen.". James lachte. "Für die Arme müsstest du auch nicht alles ausziehen.". Rakel krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Meister Febrosi verteilte wieder einen Klecks Salbe in seinen Handflächen. Er umfasste dann Rakels linke Hand mit seiner rechten. Mit seiner linken Hand verteilte er erst die Salbe auf ihrem Arm, dann massierte er sie mit leicht kreisenden Bewegungen ein. Erst am Unterarm, dann am Oberarm. "Da ist noch nicht viel dran." stellte Rakel fest. Da muss ich noch weiter trainieren.". "Kommt mit fortschreitendem Unterricht. Und du musst nicht aussehen, wie ein Bär.". "Das hatte ich auch nicht vor." stellte Rakel klar. James lächelte und Rakel schmunzelte. Er wechselte dann die Hand, sowohl seine, als auch Rakels. Während er ihren anderen Arm massierte, sagte er "Wenn die Muskeln sich erwärmen, sollte der Schmerz nachlassen.". Rakel nickte. "Das Herz ist auch ein Muskel, oder?". Sie grinste spitzbübisch, allerdings unsicher, ob James diese Anspielung über Herzschmerz überhaupt verstehen würde. "Da komm ich aber schlecht dran." meinte er und zwinkerte. Ganz sicher war sie nicht, ob er den Sinn dahinter begriffen hatte. Er verrieb das letzte bisschen Salbe, ließ dann Rakels Hand los. "Das war's mit dem Unterricht." stellt er fest. Rakel bedankte sich. "Ich habe vorhin ja erwähnt, dass alles andere danach kommt. Dir ging es während des Trainings wirklich nicht gut, oder?". "Du erwähntest bevor Estrid kam, ein Kraut? Können wir darüber das nächste Mal sprechen?". "Nein, ich meinte das, was Estrid sagte. Die Traurigkeit.". Rakel schlug die Augen nieder. "Das war sehr hässlich von mir." meinte sie. "Aber wenn du möchtest, verschieben wir das.". "Nein nein." beeilte sich Rakel zu sagen. "Du hast Recht, lächelnd bist du weitaus hübscher." meinte ihr Meister. "Aber auf das Kraut käm ich gern irgendwann zurück.". Rakel lachte leise. "Sicher.". "Soll ich die Traurigkeit erklären? Oder vergessen wir das? Deine Wahl." fragte Rakel. "Ich würde es gerne wissen. Wie alles andere auch." er lächelte. "Das war ziemlich dumm von mir." stellte Rakel fest. Er sagte dazu nichts, er wollte Rakel erst erklären lassen. "Estrid saß die ganze Zeit auf deinem Schoß, wie sie das ja immer macht, verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit, Streicheleinheiten und alberte herum. Ich gönne ihr das. Und ich weiß, ihr seid sowas wie Geschwister. Aber ich konnte es irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen." versuchte sie zu erklären. "Eifersucht?" fragte James. "Und dann hab ich mich noch dafür verabscheut, dass ich so reagiert habe. Also hab ich herumgewirtschaftet und war traurig. Ich war nicht eifersüchtig auf das was sie hatte. Ich hätte nur selbst gern da gesessen.". Sie grinste schief und James fiel in das Grinsen ein. Rakel sagte "Bitte lass dir nicht einfallen, sie das nächste Mal anders zu behandeln.". Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie fuht fort "Wir hatten gerade vorher miteinander geredet ... und ich war noch aufgewühlt.". "Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf." beruhigte er Rakel. Rakel ergänzte "uuuuuund.... Ich hätte heute morgen was anderes angezogen, hätte ich gewust, was ich dir heute Nachmittag sagen würde." Sie hüstelte und hoffte, sobald die Worte heraus waren, er würde den Schluss nicht ziehen, warum. Sie war einfach immer wieder viel zu schnell mit den Worten. James lachte. "Rakel, ich mag nicht deine Kleider. Ich mag dich." erklärte er ihr. Sie grinste schief. "Das Höschen hab ich fast noch als Kind bekommen. Mit 14 glaub ich. Und sehr gemocht." merkte sie an. James grinste breit. "Na gut, es ist spät. Und deine Muskeln brauchen Ruhe. Ich übrigens auch.". Rakel meinte "Ja. Ich auch. Dann werde ich mal die erste Nacht hier schlafen. Schön, dass ich nicht durch die halbe Stadt muss.". Sie rappelte sich auf. Sie sammelten alles zusammen und gingen zusammen nach oben. Vor der Wendeltreppe, die zu Rakels Schlafzimmer führte, verabschiedeten sie sich und James nahm Rakel in den Arm, dieses Mal ein wenig inniger. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung auf ähnliche Weise. Nachdenklich ging sie nach oben auf ihr Zimmer.